criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Wells
"Dick" and "Richard" redirect here. For the film star, see Dick Shakespeare. For the plastic surgeon, see Richard Dobbs. For the plumber, see Richard Harding. Richard "Dick" Wells is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 45 years of age, Dick's eyes, hair, and mustache are all of the same color—brown. He wears a lab coat, with a bright red carnation on his right and a large bloodstain on his left, over a blue shirt. Furthermore, he has a scar on the right of his forehead. While Dick is known to have a brilliant mind, he is a poor conversationalist and lacks empathy. He is also easily distracted. He enjoys playing the violin and testing out new surgical techniques, sometimes even on himself. Per the events of The Conspiracy, it is known that Dick authored an anatomy textbook entitled Studies in Anatomy. Events of Criminal Case Behind the Mask After discovering George Buchanan's killer, Maddie and the player needed to help with his and Charlie's machine for the World Exhibition coming up soon. After fixing it, Charlie told them to tell Dick they were ready for a test run. Though he was mad at Maddie for interfering, he requested they find a sample of material for which they could run DNA from, an anonymous sample to be precise. So Maddie and the player decided to return to the pool to see if they could find an anonymous sample for them to test with. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, the team got into a firefight with Vittorio Capecchi. Once it was finished, it was revealed that Evie got shot in the midst of it. Hoping to save her, the player and Diego went to Dick in hopes he could help. Although he ran out of anaesthetics, Diego said there was some in the saloon's rooms, in case a fight breaks out. While Dick started to treat Evie's wound, Diego and the player went to search for any anesthetics, and fortunately they found a bottle of morphine which they sent to Dick. He said he was able to extract the bullet without her feeling much thanks to the morphine, and that it did not hit any vital organs. Suddenly, Katherine Woolf showed up hoping to check on Evie after hearing she got hurt. But luckily Dick said she would be fine and they all went to check up on her. A Study in Pink After arresting Barbara Coldwell's killer, Rose and the player asked Dick to test their bulletproof vest. He thanked them for the opportunity and told them that being shot was one of the items on his bucket list. After Dick survived being shot by Rose, he asked them if they could do that every morning, before Rose concluded that the vest was successful. Best Laid Plans As usual, Dick performed the autopsy during the murder investigation - in this case, the victim was Mayor Lawson's right-hand man, Inspector Jaubert of the Justice Corps. Later, while Isaac and the player were in Lady Highmore's manor arresting Giulietta Capecchi for the murder, the Corps stormed the airship, having gotten a tip-off from Officer Smythe that the Squad was sympathetic with the resistance against Lawson's regime. Having heard their arrival in the morgue, Dick hid under sheets like a dead body in order to avoid arrest. He also convinced Charlie to hide, telling him that he would only be able to save Maddie and their son if he avoided arrest. During the incident, they heard Viola getting knocked unconscious and that the Squad were going to be taken to the dungeon under the town square to await their execution the following day. He took supplies from the airship before escaping to the manor with Charlie to inform Isaac and the player of the developments. In the manor, Dick asked Lady Highmore to supply some medicinal supplies so he could concoct a painkiller to administer to Viola and any other injured members of the Squad. Highmore and the player found a vial of acetaminophen, which Dick was able to make the painkiller out of. Reconvening, Dick suggested that Isaac sweet-talk prison guard George Blanton to admit them into the dungeon. After doing so, he and Dick then posed as Charlie and the player's prisoners to get into the dungeon, where they promptly broke the Squad free. He also administered the painkiller to Viola, who was still unconscious. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad, Dick's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dick performs throughout the course of the game: Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past-exclusive: The Murder of Mrs Stanbury *Victoria's Body (00:00:05) Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Frank's Body (00:25:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Harriet's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Otis' Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Rick's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Maximillian's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Donovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Lucrezia's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Philomena's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Jack's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Georgina's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Theo's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *George's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Norah's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Casper's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Orville's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Ernest's Body (18:00:00) *Aurora's Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Arnold's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Celine's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Barnaby's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Kristopher's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Davy's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Joseph's Body (18:00:00) *Tooth (09:00:00) *Caitlin's Body (06:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Gladys' Body (18:00:00) *Medical Documents (09:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Fiona's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Kev's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Finger (15:00:00) *Skull (06:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *Will's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Benjamin's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Danny's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Vinnie's Body (18:00:00) *Morphine (09:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Vittorio's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Thomas's Body (18:00:00) *Severed Finger (09:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Mario's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Talmadge's Body (18:00:00) *Tongue (09:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Edna's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Burning Bridges *Bridget's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Head (12:00:00) Case #36: In Love and War *Seamus' Body (18:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Clarissa's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *Abner's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able *Jade's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Anna's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: Talk of the Town *Joseph's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: The Heart of the Matter *Sandra's Body (18:00:00) *Beating Heart (12:00:00) Case #43: The Witching Hour *Aubrey's Body (18:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Edgar's Body (18:00:00) *Blood Pump (09:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Irving's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Lynn's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: Doom Service *Oliver's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Unsafe Haven *Patricia's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Necklace (12:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Lissa's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: The Swan Song *Marta's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: Tipping the Scales *Archie's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Study in Pink *Barbara's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: A Family Affair *Leopold's Body (18:00:00) Case #54: Arrow of Injustice *Cornelius' Body (18:00:00) Case #55: The New Truth! *Takakura's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: Resistance is Fatal *Dylan's Body (18:00:00) Case #57: One Dead More *Albertina's Body (18:00:00) Case #58: Inglorious Justice *Jane's Body (18:00:00) Case #59: Best Laid Plans *Jaubert's Body (18:00:00) *Acetaminophen (09:00:00) Case #60: Last Stand for Justice *Charlie's Body (18:00:00) Trivia *Dick is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in three cases. *Dick and Maddie are the only members of the Concordian Flying Squad to have never been flagged as a suspect in a case. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots RWellsMOTPC183.png|Richard, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) and Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past). RWellsMOTPC223.png|Richard, as he appeared in A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past). Richard-Case181-2.png|Happy RWellsC1-9.png|Confident 1 Richard-Case180-1.png|Confident 2 Richard-Case183-1.png|Confident 3 Richard-Case176-7.png|Confident 4 Richard-Case176-16.png|Confident 5 RWellsC1-3.png|Excited 1 Richard-Case184-1.png|Excited 2 Richard-Case176-5.png|Determined 1 Richard_-_Case_194-9.png|Determined 2 Richard-Case173-5.png|Grinning 1 Richard-Case174-2.png|Grinning 2 Richard-Case176-21.png|Grinning 3 Richard-Case184-3.png|Grinning 4 Richard-Case221-6.png|Grinning 5 RWellsC19-4.png|Relieved Richard-Case172-7.png|Fantasizing 1 Richard-Case176-6.png|Fantasizing 2 Richard-Case173-1.png|Winking RWellsC1-2.png|Thinking 1 RWellsC1-6.png|Thinking 2 Richard-Case221-5.png|Thinking 3 Richard_-_Case_187-2.png|Thinking 3 Richard-Case174-3.png|Unsure 1 Richard-Case177-1.png|Unsure 2 Richard_-_Case_190-5.png|Unsure 3 Richard_-_Case_190-6.png|Unsure 4 Richard-Case221-4.png|Unsure 5 Richard-Case184-5.png|Embarrassed 1 Richard-Case221-3.png|Embarrassed 2 RWellsC1-5.png|Indicating 1 Richard-Case221-7.png|Indicating 2 Richard-Case176-9.png|Serious 1 Richard-Case176-20.png|Serious 2 Richard-Case183-3.png|Serious 3 Richard_-_Case_194-7.png|Serious 4 RWellsC8-1.png|Stumped Richard-Case176-13.png|Sad Richard-Case183-2.png|Hopeless 1 RWellsC29-1.png|Hopeless 2 Richard-Case176-8.png|Shocked 1 Richard-Case176-17.png|Shocked 2 Richard-Case231-1.png|Terrified Richard-Case176-18.png|Angry 1 Richard_-_Case_194-10.png|Angry 2 RWellsC1-4.png|Clueless 1 Richard-Case175-2.png|Clueless 2 Richard_-_Case_194-8.png|Clueless 3 Richard-Case177-2.png|High 1 Richard-Case177-3.png|High 2 RWellsC19-1.png|High 3 RWellsC19-3.png|High 4 Richard-Case176-1.png|Exhausted 1 Richard-Case176-2.png|Exhausted 2 Richard-Case176-3.png|Exhausted 3 Richard-Case176-4.png|Exhausted 4 Richard-Case182-3.png|Sweating Richard-Case182-1.png|Disgusted 1 Richard-Case182-2.png|Disgusted 2 Richard-Case182-4.png|Disgusted 3 Richard-Case182-5.png|Disgusted 4 Richard-Case182-6.png|Disgusted 5 Richard-Case184-2.png|Wounded 1 Richard-Case184-4.png|Wounded 2 Richard-Case184-6.png|Wounded 3 Richard-Case184-7.png|Wounded 4 Richard_-_Case_194-4.png|Wounded 5 Richard_-_Case_194-5.png|Wounded 6 Richard_-_Case_194-6.png|Wounded 7 Richard-Case221-1.png|Wounded 8 Richard-Case221-2.png|Wounded 9 Richard_-_Case_194-3.png|Covering his wound. Richard_-_Case_194-1.png|Stabbed with a knife. Richard_-_Case_192-1.png|Left arm burning. Richard-Case177- 1.png|Stitching his arm. Richard-Case179-2.png|Ditto. Richard-Case212-1.png|Holding a vial. Richard-Case211-1.png|Riding a toy horse. Richard-Case211-2.png|Ditto. Richard_-_Case_192-2.png|Putting a towel on his arm. Richard-Case172-1.png|Holding Frank's stomach. RWellsC31-1.png|Holding a copy of Pistols and Petticoats. Richard_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a knife, wounded. Richard with arrow.png|With an arrow in his head. Richard with arrow 2.png|Holding the arrow. Richard-Case200-1.png|Holding a snake. Richard-Case174-1.png|Holding an intravenous medical device. Richard-Case175-1.png|Holding a glass of wine. Richard_-_Case_191-1.png|Holding a bloody candlestick. Richard_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Richard-Case181-1.png|Holding a box of chocolate. Richard-Case186-1.png|Holding a bottle of arsenic. Richard-Case187-1.png|Holding a jellyfish. Richard-Case216-1.png|Practicing his knife aim. Richard-Case175-3.png|Wearing a Christmas headdress and holding a turkey-carving knife. Richard-Case176-10.png|Donning winter attire. Richard-Case176-11.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-12.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-14.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-15.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-19.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-23.png|Ditto. GlowITDRichardMOTP1.png|Glowing. GlowITDRichardMOTP2.png|Ditto. GlowITDRichardMOTP3.png|Ditto. Charlie&Dick1.png|Charlie and Dick. CharlesRichard-Case183-2.png|Ditto. Charlie&Dick3.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine1.png|Dick with Katherine Woolf. RichardKatherine2.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine3.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine4.png|Ditto. Richard@Viola-Case230.png|Viola and Dick. DickLabRenderMOTP.png|Dick's lab render. RichardTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional images RichardWellsDesc.png|Character reveal. DickWellsOrangeJuices.png|Dick in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects